Mortal Soulmates
by NDfan4eva21
Summary: what happens when a changed hermione comes back to hogwarts as head girl only to find out that Draco Malfoy is head boy. HER MORTAL ENEMY!!! or is he?!?!? coud he be her one and only soulmate?!?!?!
1. a new year

Everyone please review! I want suggestions too! I think it needs sumtin but I'm not sure what it is!!  
  
"Bye Mum, bye Dad! I'll miss you both!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
It was the first day of classed at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Hermione was about to start her 7th and final year.  
  
"Oh we are so proud of you!!! You have worked so hard and now you are in your final year and you are Head Girl too." Her father said proudly.  
  
"Now, don't get into trouble like you did last year. We don't want you to spend a couple months in the hospital wing again," warned Hermione's mother with a worried look on her face.  
  
The year before Professor Lupin, their former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, came to the school to warn Harry, Ron and Hermione about plans that he overheard that Voldamort was going to rise again and try to kill Harry and any one that got in his way. Unfortunately, the night that he came to help them with a plan was a full moon. Lupin turned into his werewolf form and unwillingly his animal instincts kicked in. He attacked Hermione and hurt her severely. Hermione spent her last 2 months of school in the hospital wing because even the strongest healing potions did little to help her wounds.  
  
"Actually I was kind of planning on spending none of my time there. It cut out of my time spent at the library! Well I have to go. The train leaves in 4 minutes and I'm late! Bye. Hermione yelled while she ran into the pillar that would take her to the Hogwarts Express platform, 9 ¾.  
  
The next thing she knew she was on a bustling platform filled with Hogwarts students that ranged from the ages of 11 to 18, first years to seventh years. There had been some side effects to the healing potions that she had to take but not all of them had been bad. For example, Hermione had noticeably grown in the chest area and she had lost weight so she now had the body that almost all girls at Hogwarts or all girls in general, died for. When she went to the beach during the summer several guys (muggle of course! Remember that her parents are muggle dentists,) who has been outrageously hot had flirted with her. Her good friend from her old school (who still thought she had gone to boarding school all these years) had suggested that she straighten her hair if she wanted to attract even more guys than she already had. Hermione dismissed the idea at first but reconsidered. She didn't want to be known as Hogwarts as the bookworm who had no social life and never had a boyfriend in her entire life. She relaxed, curled, dyed and conditioned her hair. Her hair was now a deep brown and fell in soft locks over her shoulders. She also had a brand new wardrobe. It consisted of miniskirts, tank tops and four inch wedges heels.  
  
As stumbled onto the platform everybody was hurrying too much to even notice her. She ran onto the train where she stumbled into Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Professor I'm deeply sorry.I was in a rush .I didn't see you standing there!" Hermione stuttered "I'm deeply sorry dear but I don't seem to have your glasses with me. Now who am I talking to?" Professor McGonagall said.  
  
Professor McGonagall really didn't need her glasses because she only used them for reading. She used that excuse because she wasn't completely sure who she was talking to.  
  
" Professor McGonagall I know that you only need your glasses for reading. I have changed a lot though so I understand. Its me Hermione Granger." Hermione said while trying to fight back a laugh.  
  
"My Hermione, you have changed quite a bit since the last time I saw you! Well as Head Girl you now have the right to sit in the compartment that you will share with the head boy. Why don't you work your way up there right now"  
  
"Ok I'll do that right now! Bye Professor!" Hermione exclaimed as she started towards the front of the train.  
  
Once Hermione got to her compartment, she put her things down and sat on the plush velvet seat and looked out the window. She was too tired to look for Harry and Ron, plus she figured that they would be looking for her considering that fact that she hadn't told them about her being head girl yet. She wondered who head boy would be but dismissed the thought after realizing that the only boy that really deserved the title was Harry but she would have found out about it already.  
  
*********************** HERMONE'S THOUGHTS ***********************  
  
"I can't believe that this is it! I'm head girl and I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts!!! This is going to be the best year of my LIFE!!!!  
  
********************** DRACO MALFOY'S THOUGHTS (This takes place while Draco is walking towards his compartment) *********************** "Why did I have to be picked for head boy?!?! I'll bet that I'll get stuck with a whole bunch of extra responsibilities that nobody in their right minds would ever even consider volunteering to do unless there was something in it for them! I am a Malfoy! I shouldn't have to do any of these things! I'm probably going to be stuck with mudblood Granger as head girl. This is going to be the worst year of my LIFE!!!!!"  
  
*** (Draco stands in the doorway of the compartment looking at Hermione not realizing that it's her because she is looking out the window.)***  
  
"Wow this girl is hot!! I wonder how she beat out mudblood Granger for head girl! WHO REALLY CARES!!!!!  
  
******************* REGULAR TIME ******************* "HOLY SHIT!!! How did you beat out mudblood Granger for head girl!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" (I think that I read this in another story so if you wrote that story can you tell me in a review and ill note that in the next chapter!!)  
  
"Oh it wasn't that hard! I know all her little tricks," said Hermione sarcastically, "Now can you please get out before anyone sees you in here and ACTUALLY thinks that you're head boy!!!!"  
  
************************ HERMIONE'S THOUGHTS ************************  
  
"THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!! My worst enemy, Draco Asshole Malfoy can't be looking this sexy"  
  
Malfoy had a fantastic tan! He had a well built body which showed because his uniform wasn't buttoned completely so Malfoy's perfect six pack was revealed. His blond hair was slightly covering his face and he had a smile that could draw any girl he wanted to him. Hermione hadn't changed into her school robes yet. She was currently wearing a denim mini, a blood red halter top, black knee high boots, and silver hoop earrings  
  
************************ MALFOY'S THOUGHTS ************************  
  
"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!! Little Hermione Mudblood Granger can't be looking this sexy!!!!"  
  
"Sorry! No can do Miss Granger!"  
  
"Shut up and get out!"  
  
"I told you I can't and I won't!!!!!"  
  
"And why is that!"  
  
"Well for your information I'm head boy and I believe that this is my compartment too!" ************************ HERMIONE'S THOUGHTS ************************ "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
Hermione had a very astonished look on her face but didn't say anything. The next couple of minutes were spent in silence. Hermione broke the silence with a cold toned voice, "I have a proposal to make."  
  
"Listening" Malfoy surprisingly reacted.  
  
"What? No witty remark?"  
  
"Hey, any proposal is worth listening to. Now tell me before I change my mind!"  
  
"Fine! Ok now that we are Head Boy and Head Girl I figure that we will have to spend some more time together. I won't enjoy this any more than you so here's the proposal! We don't bother you, you don't bother us!"  
  
"Well I guess I could attempt to stop insulting you and your pathetic little boyfriends but I'm not sure that I could succeed."  
  
"Why do you always have to act like such a know-it-all?" By now Hermione was getting mad!  
  
"So you don't deny it!"  
  
"What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"They are your little boyfriends aren't they!"  
  
"AHGGG!!! No! AHH!!! Why are you..! Why are you always like this!?!?!?  
  
"Why are you always like an idiot?"  
  
"JERK"  
  
"DITZ!!"(although Hermione is far from it)  
  
` "ASSHOLE!!"  
  
"BITCH!!!!"  
  
"BASTARD!!!"  
  
"SLUT!!!"(Again she's far from it)  
  
They stood there for a minute just staring at each other in anger and other thoughts too. ************************ HERMIONE'S THOUGHTS ************************ "God Draco is such an.ahhh.did I call him Draco?!?!?! Well. why shouldn't I? That is his given name isn't it? WHAT AM I THINKING!!! I hate him!!! I hate Draco sooo much!!! Ahh I did it again! God its like when your around him you melt! You cant think of anything else but him! He draws you in with the weirdest ways! NO NO I hate him!!! NO I DON'T!! I DON'T KNOW!!!! But God he's hot!!!  
  
************************ MALFOY'S THOUGHTS ************************ "I hate that girl so much but she is sooooo hot!!! But has that ever stopped me before.HELL NO! What the hell I'll go for it!!!!  
  
Hmmmm. what is he going for?!?!?!?! Ooo I live cliffhangers!(well except if I'm the one reading it (HEHEHEHEHE))!!!!! Well everyone can you please review this!!! i would love to get suggestions cuse I think that it needs sumtin but I'm not sure what it is!!! 


	2. Uncanny Emotions

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Any Part of Harry Potter down To the Last Earwax Flavored Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Bean  
  
Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews. (I only have two so far but considering that I just posted it yesterday I'm happy) hmmm I have writers block so this chapter might not be that great unless my friend calls me with an idea I called her but she may not tell me until Thursday cuse that's when she's coming over. I was reading some more stories and I realized a different way of saying that its in someone elses point of view. And I just realized this. god I'm such a ditz! GUYS I NEED A BETA READER!!!! MY FRIEND SAYS THAT I NEED ONE AND I THNK SO TOO!!! EMAIL ME AT ITCBITCDEVIL@AOL.COM!!!!  
  
POV=Point Of View  
  
DROCO'S POV "I hate that girl so much but she is sooooo hot!!! But has that ever stopped me before.HELL NO! What the hell I'll go for it!!!!  
  
Ok that's where we ended last time  
  
Nobody's POV  
  
The two stared at each other for about a minute thoughts racing through both of their minds at lightning speed. Hormones were raging and the sexual tension was infinite.  
  
Hermione was examining Draco's perfectly toned body in awe. She never realized that this slime ball was actually the hottest guy that she had ever seen in her entire life. She had always seen him as the asshole that had made Harry's Ron's and her own life a living hell, until now.  
  
Draco couldn't hold it in any longer. He grabbed Hermione who was caught off guard and pushed his mouth onto hers. Hermione seemed reluctant at first but soon gave in to Draco's charm.  
  
Hermione's POV WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! God I know what happened! One second Malfoy and I were insulting each other to the point that only Dumbledore could separate us and the next we were making out! Hold on a sec! We are still making out!!! God he is such a fantastic kisser!!! Why cant I think of a reason to stop this?!? This is so wrong! But, why does it feel so right?  
  
Draco's POV WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!(ok people I need help here! Should I have them have the same thoughts like I have been so far???? tell me in a review well I am gonna have in that way, well kinda, for now until I get a response) God dammit I know what the hell happened! We were perfectly fine being our old selves and I had to ruin it! I just had to kiss her didn't I? Why does she have to be sooo hot?!? OH MY GOD!!!! Am I actually being emotional!?!?!?!? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO ME?!?!?!?! If my father found out about this he would Advada Kadvada me in an instant!!! First because I associated with someone other than a Slythern! She's a Gryffindor too!! Also, She's a MUDBLOOD for crying out loud!!! He won't Advada Kadvada me! Its painless! No, no, no! He'll probably Crucio me! Years of endless torture and pain! Yes yes yes now that is definitely his style!!! JUST GREAT!!!! But why does this feel so right? Oh I know! Because this is so wrong! (typical Draco Malfoy! Hehehe!)  
  
Nobody's POV  
  
While Hermione and Draco were enthralled in their make out session, it was abruptly parted by Hermione who had a very confused look on her face. Draco couldn't tell if she was sad, excited, disgusted, or angry about what just happened or if it was just pure confusion.  
  
"I can't do this!" Hermione exclaimed in an exasperated tone that also showed just as much hatred as she always had for the last six years  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Draco drawled  
  
"I can't be with you!" Hermione yelled. She looked at the door to see if anybody had heard them but the compartment door had a spell of it which made it sound proof (so normally sound couldn't get in so the head boy and girl could have their ride in peace but this time it was the other way around.)  
  
"Why not? Are you saving yourself for little pathetic Potter and Weasel?(I know that it's Weasely by the way!!!)  
  
"No I can't be with you! Or anybody else for that matter! I...I.. don't want my grades to fall!" Hermione stuttered in relief that she found an answer.  
  
"Oh please! We both know that that's a lie!"  
  
"So it's not like you would want to associate with me anyways! Aren't I just a disgusting, obscene, dirty, little mudblood to you!  
  
"Hey I figure that after about three or four showers I would be ok after touching anything other than a pureblood." Draco chuckled  
  
"You little vile, wicked, iniquitous, despiteful." Hermione raged but was cut off  
  
"Shut UP!" Draco said (I know it's a weak word but I cant think of a better word!) "Shut up and kiss me!"  
  
The two embraced and were soon lying down on the seat in a comprising position. Draco was on top of Hermione while they continued kissing (its not like they were going to do anything!!!) They were so engaged in what they were doing that they didn't hear a knock on the door nor the door opening.  
  
"Cripes!" the astonished pair said in unison.  
  
"What are you doing! GET OUT!!!" Draco yelled. You could definitely tell he was pissed.  
  
It was Ron and Harry. Hermione quickly hid her face under Draco's robes. She couldn't cover her entire body but because she changed so much they didn't even consider the possibility that it could have been her.  
  
"Don't worry! It's not like we would consider staying to watch!" Harry said sarcastically "Anyway, we are only looking for Hermione. Have you seen her?'  
  
"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't! Now, GET OUT!!!"  
  
"Fine, we're going! Don't get so worked up!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
Ron and Harry left quickly and Hermione leapt up and started to gather her stuff.  
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Draco asked with a little bit of a annoyed look on his face.  
  
"This is not good at all! I have to get out of here!" Hermione nervously claimed. Then she developed a frustrated look on her face and in a totally different tone than before, "Don't you tell a soul about this! That meant nothing! I hate you! You hate me! Goodbye Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh so its back to Malfoy is it?"  
  
"Aggg" Hermione stormed out of the compartment and went looking for Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione found the two boys just sitting down in their usual compartment.  
  
"Hi guys," Hermione sheepishly said as she stood at the doorway.  
  
Ron first looked at Hermione and then actually fell off the bench. Harry looked up and gasped. "Mione? Is that you?" Harry asked in an astonished tone.  
  
"No I'm professor Binns" Hermione said sarcastically, "Of course its me silly!"  
  
"Wow Hermione you.you.well you've changed!!!" Ron stuttered as he stood up from when he fell.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious" Hermione said in a tone that neither Ron nor Harry had ever heard before. It was part frustration and maybe a little bit of anger. Suddenly her expression changed "Oh my god I am so sorry Ron! This past summer there was so many guys who were trying to pick me up. There was this one asshole that always made fun of me at school before Hogwarts and that exact line came out of him and I got pissed off. I'm so sorry really."  
  
"Its ok don't worry about it" Ron cut her off.  
  
Hermione hadn't changed yet and was still in her mini skirt halter top, and boots. Ron was goggling at her so she thought that her robes would cover her up a bit more so she could actually have a conversation with Harry and Ron.  
  
"Guys, do you think that I could change in here? Draco is snogging with some girl in the head boy and girl compartment." Hermione asked knowing that at the moment Malfoy wasn't making out with anyone  
  
"Yeah we know we went in there looking for you earlier." Ron said (I know I know its weak but I can't think of anything else!!) A look of recognition flashed over Harry's face as if he realized that it was Hermione who had been under Malfoy's robes but then shook his head as if it was impossible.  
  
"Well I'm going to go find Cho. The last time I saw her was right before I had to face you-know-who.again. That was at the end of April too!  
  
Harry and asked Cho to the Yule ball in their 6th year. They had been dating ever since. Two days after Hermione had been attacked by Lupin, Harry realized that it was unsafe for everybody else if he stayed at Hogwarts because Voldamort would come and try to kill him and would probably kill everybody at school. He left and was in hiding until the end of may when you know who found him. Again, Harry didn't fully kill him but only took his strength.  
  
"Ok I'll wait right outside." Ron said " Hermione, you can change in here."  
  
Harry walked off while Ron waited outside.  
  
Ron's POV Wow Hermione has changed a lot! Hmm I wonder what she looks like?  
  
Normal POV Ron really wanted to see what Hermione looked like. He took his sneak-o- scope out af his pocket and set it to invisible. This made it so he could see through doors, walls etc.(I really don't know if the sneak-o-scope does this I cant look in my book because my friend is borrowing it but she live in Pennsylvania) He looked through the sneak-o-scope and saw Hermione start to undress.  
  
I know I know it's a very strange place to end it but I wanted to get more reviews and I felt that I needed to end the chapter. Everyone Please Review!!!!! If there is anybody volunteering to be a beta reader for me email me at kiss_me_im_irish_21@yahoo.com 


	3. angry boycott last entry hope you unders...

GUYS THIS MAY BE MY LAST ENTRY. I AM OBCESSED WITH LINKIN PARK AND I CANT LIVE WITHOUT FORMS OF MUSIC. I AM VERY ANGRY AT FANFICTION.NET FOR TAKING THE WHOLE MUSIC SECTION OUT AND I REFUSE TO BE A PART OF IT ANY LONGER! ILL WILL STILL CONTINUE MY STORY THOUGH! THE ONES WHO HAVE SIGNED REVIEWS ILL SEND IT TO THE EMAIL THAT YOU GIVE. IF YOU ARE AN ANNOMOUS REVIEWER, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW GIVING YOUR EMAIL SO I CAN SEND THE STORIES. I MAY START UP AGAIN HERE IF FANFICTON.NET PUT THE MUSIC SECTION UP AGAIN OR IF I COOL DOWN ABOUT IT (DON'T COUNT ON IT) SORRY TO ALL BUT I CANT STAY HERE WITH THE SECTION THAT I LIVE ON IS BEING TAKEN OFF! WELL ILL CHECK BACK FOR EMAILS TO SEND THESE CHAPTERS TO AND TO SEE IF THEY PUT IT BACK UP! I AM VERY SORRY TO ALL BUT I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND. I AM NOT TELLING YOU TO BUT I AM ASKING YOU TO. IF ENOUGH PEOPLE SEND EMAILS TO THE SITE THEN MAYBE THEY WILL BACKOFF ON THEIR DECISION. ALSO I AM GOING TO BOYCOTT THE SITE! IF ENOUGH PEOPLE REFUSE TO POST, READ, OR REVIEW THEN MAYBE THEY WILL PUT IT BACK UP AGAIN! WELL GOODBYE FOR HOPEFULLY NOT FOREVER! 


End file.
